Harry Lestrange
by GoldenSnitch073
Summary: "If I had sons, I would be glad to give them up to the service if the Dark Lord"- HBP2. AU: What if Harry Potter was Harry Lestrange, son of Bellatrix and Roldolphus? How would the story change? How would Bellatrix react? Would she give up her son as sacrifice for the Dark Lord? Or will her love for her son take over her? The answers, are only a click away...
1. Chapter 1

The calm, sunny evening proceeded to turn into a wild, thunderous night. The trees blew in every direction, while the wind was moaning in, what could be perceived, great pain. There was no moon, no stars. Every inch of light was blocked, the night was like eternal darkness.

A tall, angular man ran through the wind with great difficulty. He stumbled and fell to the ground with a loud thump. A thick branch fell inches from where he was. The cloaked man got up and ran, his heart thumping. His hooded, black cloak camouflaged him into the night, the only light was a few centimetres in front of him, and under his complete control.

The wind picked up, as if the heavens were infuriated. They blew icy breaths on his face, and dragged his cloak back. The young man cursed the wind, and trudged on, doubled up with fear. Suddenly, the clouds opened and poured buckets among buckets of water. Thunder echoed on the ground, and the lightning stroke the soaked earth.

The young male rounded a corner, and sped his way to a door of a mansion. He knocked respectively on the door, waiting for an answer. Blood was gushing through his veins. His breaths becoming deeper and contained more anxiety with each passing moment.

The door creaked open, revealing a sneering face. He analysed the visitor.

"Reveal yourself!"

"Rodolphus, it is I, Severus Snape," Snape took off his cloak, showing his chalk-white face and coal-black eyes. His face was outlined with dark, greasy hair.

"Very well, Severus. Come," Rodolphus Lestrange grumbled, making way for Snape to enter.

Severus walked down the wall, his boots clanking on the wood. The hall was almost as dark as the outdoors, but was lit by flaming torches on the walls, giving the room a rather orangey tinge. The hall lead to a very dark room. Snape knocked on the door, and entered after the command.

"Severus, what brings you here tonight?" A cold, high voice demanded.

"My Lord, I have got grave news. It involves you," Severus answered, bowing to the man on the throne-like chair.

Lord Voldemort rose from his chair, and strode into the light. He was very pale, almost paper-like. His eyes looked as if they were permanently blood-shocked. They glowed crimson whenever anyone looked at them properly. He had no nose, only two little slits. His mouth was seemingly erased from his face. He was sickly-thin, comparable to a walking twig. He was bald, with all of his veins protruding. He was a hideous sight to behold. No one was quite sure how he turned from youthful and handsome to frightfully unappealing to the eye.

"What news do you speak of?" Voldemort spat at Snape.

"I overheard a prophecy being told to Albus Dumbledore. It concerns you and a young boy born at the end on July, in the year of nineteen-eighty," Snape replied, his head partly bowed.

"Go on. Tell it!" Voldemort shrieked, his voice shooting to the other side of the room and back.

Severus sighed. "A boy born at the end of July, nineteen hundred and eighty, has the power you, My Lord, have not. Neither can live while the other survives," Severus explained, his eyes filled with angst.

Voldemort glared at Snape, his eyes more crimson than ever. He clenched his fist in utmost fury. His posture became stiff. His invisible mouth twitched. The blood rushed around his body, until he was quite sure he was about to explode.

"FILTH!" Voldemort screamed, his veins contracting. "ABSOLUTE FILTH! HOW DARE THIS PROPHENCY UNESTIMATE THE POWER OF LORD VOLDEMORT! HOW DARE THIS PROPHENCY COMPARE LORD VOLDEMORT'S POWER TO THAT OF AN INFANT!"

Voldemort stamped his foot. An awful clamour (Voldemort's shrieks mixed with his stamps) filled the room. He threw dozens upon dozens of curses at no one in particular. They hit off the wall, causing Snape to duck after every curse.

All Severus could do was watch in horror. He had known The Dark Lord wouldn't have taken the news lightly, but seeing him take it in person was much worse than mentally running through possibilities. Was it such a good idea to tell Voldemort about this prophecy? It was predicted by Sybill Trelanwey, and everyone knew about her desire to become as great at Divination as her aunt before her. Possibly, it could have been a deception? But, she had sounded so far-off and convincing, that it was almost impossible to think it was not true.

"I SHALL KILL HIM! IF NEITHER CAN LIVE, WHY CAN'T I GET RID OF AN INFANT? HE SHALL BE DESTROYED!" Voldemort interjected Snape's thoughts.

"I am with you every step of the way, My Lord. I shall do your every bidding to be sure you can stay in power. I shall do your every bidding to make sure that child shan't live," Snape vowed, his hand on his heart in a solemn manner.

"And you shall, Severus. All my followers, especially those within my inner circle, shall do my every bidding to make sure that that child shall not live!" Voldemort's voice suddenly became low and grave. His eyes were filled with hatred. Snape was sure that child, whom the prophecy centres round, shall not live.

"My Lord, there is another piece of valuable information you should be aware of," Severus reluctantly added.

Voldemort glared at Snape, wondering how much more anger he could take.

"Which is?"

Snape sighed, his heart thumping against his chest rapidly.

"This child will be the offspring of two of your most loyal followers."

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think, please. And, if I should continue with this story.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you had a very, very Merry Christmas. Best wishes for the New Year!**

**Love**

**TheFrozenSnowflake! XxXxxXxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

A cold, icy silence descended upon the young man and his master. Fiery red met empty black, both refusing to speak. The stood still and silent, the only sounds were the harsh breaths of Voldemort and the collected breaths of Snape. They took advantage of the silence to mend their buzzing thoughts of confusion- and anger on Voldemort's part. Neither left eye contact, both waiting for the other to break the ice- which could most likely be done with a huge pit of fire.

"A follower, Severus?" Voldemort's high voice echoed the room eerily, as he took it up for himself to be the once to break the silence.

"Indeed, Master," Severus said, his eyes still fixed upon those of his master's.

"Hmm." Voldemort walked around the room in a circular shape, as if he was a vulture preparing to strike. His mere presence was enough to cast coldness and emptiness across the room, spiked with ice and depression.

"Master, I am sure none of your most loyal followers would ever betray you!" Snape said desperately, his voice trying to break the tension.

"And yet there is a prophecy made out of one of my servants betraying me, Severus!" Voldemort snapped abruptly, his black robes swishing as he turned to face Snape.

"Yes, My Lord. But, I am sure that the prophecy was made "if" they decide to commit disloyalty. And you have said yourself that you will personally attend to kill them if their loyalty stumbles in any shape of form."

Voldemort stared at Snape, his body vibrating with anger, "If Dumbledore gets involved then this child could certainly overthrow me!"

"Ah, but you are more powerful than Dumbledore!" Severus said encouragingly, his coal-black eyes becoming more fearful.

Voldemort stared at Snape, his expression still cold but his manner was smug. He walked around the room again, his back was straighter than before. He walked with a gliding elegance, almost like he was walking on the air. Snape did not like to think what was going on in his brilliant mind. It would be something genius, but overblown and cunning. His plans often involved a sneaky, evil approach than would normally end in the death or torture of the person. Sometimes just for the "fun" of it.

"Dumbledore," Voldemort said icily, "Has his ways."

"But, My Lord! Dumbledore may be powerful, but you are by far the greatest wizard to step foot on this planet!" Snape said, his voice slightly irritated.

"Lord Voldemort knows that he is greatly experienced and highly intelligent. However, Severus, I also know that Dumbledore and his Order will plot some devious plan! You do recall what happened in London not a month ago, Severus?" Voldemort said, stepping closer to Snape.

Snape sighed, and bowed his head down at Voldemort, "That, My Lord, was lack of planning on Yaxley's part. He had planned out his attack, and it did not occur to him he would need defence."

Voldemort shook his head, his snake-like features growing less-human by the minute. Snape knew he was planning. Plotting. Voldemort would stop at nothing to have the entire wizard population under his control.

"It seems that you underestimate my followers, Severus," Voldemort said softly, as if he was hissing.

"No, My Lord! I would never underestimate your followers. I think very highly of them, of course I do! I was merely implying that your downfalls are not due to you, My Lord. You are too powerful to be defeated by Dumbledore or any other powerful wizard. So, why couldn't an infant stop you?" Severus gushed as his blood rushed furiously in his ears.

Voldemort nodded, a smile dawning upon his marble-like face. His smiles were neither sincere nor emotional. Quite usually, they meant he had thought of another plan that was genius and complicated, but would succeed with the right amount of determination and power. Other times his smile meant death or torture upon another human being.

"My most loyal followers would pay any tribute to me. I, for one, shall ask every female follower if they are expecting a child to be born at the end of the seventh month. My first guess would be Bellatrix Lestrange. Or possibly Narcissa Malfoy"

"But, Master! Narcissa is not in the inner circle. She does not wear the Dark Mark!" Severus objected.

"Perhaps there could be a deeper meaning to the Prophecy? Lucius Malfoy is devotedly loyal, and his wife might bore a child as the seventh month dies and the eighth starts anew!" Voldemort said, to no one in particular.

"You could be correct, Master. But who am I to tell the Most Powerful Wizard of All Time he is wrong? Bellatrix and her husband are faithfully loyal. And I am certain tha-" Severus was cut off sharply by a knock at the door.

"Enter!" Voldemort said crisply.

The sneering face of Rodolphus Lestrange entered into the dark room. His features were set in an expression as if he was trying unsuccessfully to supress immense surprise.

It became clear to Severus there and then that Rodolphus had heard each and every word of their discussion.

"I am truly apologetic to disturb you, My Lord! However, my wife Bell-" Rodolphus said sheepishly.

"Move out of the way, Rodolphus!" A voice commanded sternly. It was a voice that was almost as crisp and cold as Voldemort's, with a malicious ring to it.

The voice shoved Rodolphus out of the way, making him stumble and hit a wall. His face turned a brilliant crimson before he walked back down the hall and to the door.

Out of the shadows produced a tall woman, with heavy-lidden eyes. Her face was curtained with long, dark hair which fell in ringlets. There was something off-putting about her presence. Most say it was the icy, vicious glint in her eyes. For others it was her features, which always looked distinctly wicked.

"Ah, Bellatrix Lestrange!" Voldemort said, nodding curtly to the woman who so boldly walked into the room.

"My Lord!" Bellatrix said, bowing very low.

"What news do you bring to me?" Voldemort asked Bellatrix, who stared gleefully at her master.

"My Lord, we have caught a few of those who belong to the order. Poor little mudbloods! Fighting as if they're going to win this war," Bellatrix added savagely, mocking them in a baby-voice.

Voldemort nodded to her once again. His features spreading out in a twisted smile. He stood up and strolled around the room, his eyes becoming a deeper scarlet.

"And where do they reside, Dear Bella?" Voldemort asked.

Bellatrix flushed. Her breaths were becoming more irregular, but when she talked she spoke most confidently and in a cocksure manner. "They are in this very building, My Lord. The dungeon of Lestrange Manor."

"Very well. I shall attend to them in a moment. Bella, Severus go down to them immediately. Torture them until they give information! Go!" Voldemort commanded and the two Death Eaters scurried out of the room and into the hall.

"How did you catch them?" Severus asked, a tinge of surprise and annoyance in his voice.

"Always the tone of surprise, Severus! What, are you scared that you'll no longer be The Dark Lord's favourite? Scared Sevvie?"Bellatrix mocked as they turned a corner and walked down a very creaky staircase.

"No, merely wondering how ignorant fools such as yourselves could catch them."

"Filthy little half-blood! If you are really interested Severus, ask your precious little friends. I am quite sure you would recognise them." Bellatrix stalked a few steps ahead of him, as if it was a race to get down to the prisoners first.

Severus rolled his eyes. He was never that fond of "Dear Bellatrix". He found her superior manner and yearn for Voldemort's attention exhausting and irritating. However, he had to admit he did quite respect her for her loyalty and talent.

Severus finally got down the staircases, which sounded like they would break in two. He had lost Bellatrix a while ago, and could not see her anywhere. Cursing her violently under his breath, he strolled in the half-darkness, using the tip of his wand to see.

As he walked deeper into the room the smell of death became stronger. Occasionally, there would be spillages of blood lying of the floor. Snape was glad he had the assistance of his wand, or he would not see his finger out in front of him.

"Huh?" Severus said, as he almost tripped over something. He could make out stick-like figures in the half-light. Slowly, he bent down and examined them.

He could see there were about five wands lying spread out, and one rolling away. He picked them up and chased the rolling one before scooping it up too. He could vaguely recognise one wand. He didn't know whose it was, but he knew that he knew the person and that the person was once very close to him.

He could faintly hear screaming and the occasional arguing. A jet of red light regularly lit up the room. He shrugged it off and walked closer, wondering who he'd see being tortured. He hid the wands under his bat-like cloak, and tried the spread out his wand light to see who was screaming. Bellatrix said that he would recognise him, but nearly all of his friends became Death Eaters. Unless Bellatrix meant someone whom he knew well but was no longer friends with.

A jolt of fear rose in Severus's stomach. He walked faster, following the screaming. It would only fit that Bellatrix was torturing the one person who helped him back on his feet. Breathing furiously, he finally saw Bellatrix's arched back, bent over whoever she was torturing.

"YOU MUDBLOOD FILTH! ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!" Bellatrix bellowed, as more screaming could be heard.

"No! I will not answer you! You'll have to kill me Bellatrix! And, what a fat load of good that will do for you!" A voice argued. It sounded feminine, but angry. Severus timidly walked forward and stopped beside Bellatrix abruptly, his mouth gaped open.

The woman did not so much glance at him, but her startling green eyes were fixed on Bellatrix. The woman was immensely beautiful, with long, cascading red hair. Her face was red from the screaming, but that did not take anything anyway from her beauty. In fact, it just encouraged it.

"MUDBLOOD! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME IN THAT WAY, YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD! CRUCIO!"

The woman screamed again, her eyes shut forcefully as if she was trying to keep out all of the pain. From the dungeon, there were combined masculine screams which yelled "LIL-Y!", "WE'LL GET OUT OF THIS!" and "I LOVE YOU! DON'T HURT HER!"

The screaming stopped, as the pain melted away. The woman breathed heavily, her eyes darting away from Bellatrix to Severus.

"Severus Snape!" She spat, her eyes full of disappointment and vague dislike.

"Lily Evans!" Snape responded coldly, but his insides were melting with pain for her. He turned quickly to Bellatrix and said, "Go and fetch me the prisoners wands and I shall take over."

"No, Severus! I want to do this! Now move!"

"Bellatrix, I shall attend to them. Now, please go and find the mudblood's and traitor's wands while I continue. And believe me, Bellatrix, I can certainly torture."

Bellatrix looked from Snape to Lily and nodded. She scowled at Lily and flounced off, getting lost in the darkness.

"Kill me Severus! Nice to see you like to slip out "that word" once in a while! And, by the way, I'm a Potter now. Bet you like that, don't you?" Lily snapped.

"Listen to me. I haven't got a lot of time! Now, here is your wand. Take it! And here's the other's wands. You can apparate out of here. They weren't expecting anyone tonight so they didn't put the charm on. Now, go! And stage it so it looks like you defeated me!" Severus whispered to the awestruck Lily.

"What about you?"

"It doesn't matter about me! Now go!" Severus urged fearfully.

Lily nodded. She took her wand and the others and whispered, "Stupefy!"

Severus fell back into seemingly endless darkness. He finally came around only to see five wizards apparate. Lily looked over to him and mouthed "thank you". She sent another stunning spell at him and vanished from sight.

He woke up to find a screaming Bellatrix, whose hands were trying to find his neck.

"YOU LET THEM GO? I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU COULD TORTURE! FILTHY HALF-BLOOD. YOU DISGRACE TO THE WIZARDING NATION!" Bellatrix gasped, and reached for her wand.

"CRUCIO!"

Severus screamed and squirmed. But he knew he had to take this. He knew he had to take this. He had to take this for Lily.

"The Dark Lord would not be happy, Severus! Poor Severus won't be The Dark Lord's favourite, or might poor Sevvie might be dead! And how dare you let those filthy blood-traitors and that half-blood and mudblood away! CRUCIO!" Bellatrix screamed louder than Severus. Her loyalty was unwavering and her voice was determined. Her eyes bore into his with great anger. Once again she yelled the fatal word, "CRUCIO!"

"The-y g…ot th-th-the-ir wand-sss. T-he m-uddd-blodd attt-ack-ed m-eee! Sh-ee t-oo-k m-y wannnn-d tooooooo st-st…stun meeeeee!" Severus gasped through contractions of terrible pain. He would die from this, he was sure.

"Well, congratulations Severus! You let a MUDBLOOD. A WICKED, FILTHY, DISEASING MUDBLOOD GET THE BETTER OF YOU!" Bellatrix yelled, her porcelain skin comparing to that of a beetroot.

"HOW DARE YOU SEVERUS! CRUC-" Bellatrix began, but was stopped by a yell, "ENOUGH!"

Bellatrix spun around to see her master. He stared at her with a hint of impatience in his eyes. He gracefully glided over to Severus who was breathing with relief.

"Master!" Bellatrix threw herself at his feet. Her eyes trying to make contact with his, but she failed miserably. "He- Severus- let the traitors and mudbloods get away! He claims that she stole his wand! How is that even possible?"

"Master! I… I was taunting the mudblood, with my wand pointed at her. She took her chance and grabbed the wand off of me, stunning me. She collected her friends' wands and apparated out of here. I believe the real question is, Bellatrix, why did you not perform the charm?"

"I…I… Master! Please forgive me! I had not thought! I was too excited! Please forgive me, Master!" Bellatrix begged, tears gathering up in her dark eyes.

"ENOUGH!" Voldemort repeated. He looked down at Severus, who was sitting up straight, and said, "The Dark Lord is merciful, Severus. He will not punish you too harshly, but in exchange you must give up every inch of yourself to finding out more about that valuable information you gave me. And if you don't, The Dark Lord shall punish you very severely."

"I will, My Lord!"

"Good, now come with me Severus. And we shall discuss further of this business."

Snape got up and walked slightly behind Voldemort in silence, leaving a thoroughly confused and very angry Bellatrix to gape after them.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for the wait! Nearly two months! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and review if you wish, although I like to hear others' opinions. **

**Again, I apologise for the wait.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Stupid Half-Blood. Diseasing us! Letting Mudbloods defeat us!" Bellatrix muttered over her firewhiskey. She couldn't understand after all she had done for him, that he would pick Severus to be his favourite. She had killed many muggles. Tortured many to insanity. Destroyed Aurors. And yet, she was second-best.

Her anger intensified when she found out that the Dark Lord had apparated with Snape to Prince Manor shortly after they'd left her deserted in defeat and misery. She knew she'd be punished, and quite severely too. Bellatrix could take pain but she couldn't take defeat. She'd known that she was not the reason for the Mudbloods' escape, no Severus had very obviously helped them. But did the Dark Lord see that? No! She was ridiculed and reduced to being a "nobody" while Severus rose higher in the Dark Lord's rankings.

"Impure disgusting piece of mud!" Bellatrix yelled, as she took another swing of her firewhiskey. She felt better. The drink warmed her. She felt as though the firewhiskey numbed the pain down to nothing.

"Your sister Narcissa invited you over to her Manor, wanting to discuss a "stressing but important" manner tonight. And you should stop drinking. If you were called tonight, you wouldn't want to be intoxicated," a snide voice appeared to come from above her.

Bellatrix glanced upwards to see her husband standing over her with a sneer plastered all over his face. Although Bellatrix had no energy to deal with the man at that moment, she could not help but give him one of her best-practised death glares.

"And how would that matter to you, Roddy?" Bellatrix said mockingly.

"My wife unable to serve would be considered treachery to the Lestrange name."

Bellatrix laughed too hysterically and too high-pitched. "Oh don't worry Roddy, I have blood smeared all over your precious name."

"And as have I. Dear me, the Lestrange name isn't getting many House points, is it?" Rodolphus smirked.

For the first time since The Dark Lord laughed Bellatrix cracked a smile. Realising what she was doing, Bellatrix tried to twist her smile into a scowl. Her effort was wasted. She tried to avoid Rodolphus's eye, as she knew the arrogant smirk would be plastered over his face.

"Is The Dark Lord returning?" Bellatrix asked after a moment's pause. Her dark eyes were now filled with a twisted look of hope.

"The Dark Lord wishes to reside at Prince Manor for the next few days. He has some important deeds to discuss with Severus."

Bellatrix sighed in exasperation. She lifted her wand and carried the Firewhiskey bottle over to her cup. Magically the liquid oozed out of the bottle and into the cup. Bellatrix drank more of the intoxicating liquid. Her anger was washed away in a matter of seconds.

"Stop that! You've been drinking ever since your sister, Narcissa's birthday party!" Rodolphus snapped as he snatched the drink away from her.

Bellatrix rose from her chair slowly. Her face morphing itself into something that looked remotely like a demon's. In a very low voice she said, "I'll give you one chance, Rodolphus. Give me my drink!"

"No! Bella!" Rodolphus said with authority, although his face had lost some of its colour.

"Give. Me. THAT!" Bellatrix roared. She whipped out her wand and began to shoot a dozen spells all at once. Rodolphus reached for his own wand, but he was no match for her. Her skill was too advanced. And her conscious was too small.

Rodolphus's wand suddenly flew from his hand as she disarmed him. It lay only metres away from him.

"No, Bella! You can't drink this!" Rodolphus said as a jinx missed him by inches.

"GIVE. ME. MY. DRINK!" Bellatrix screeched as she casted another jinx. Rodolphus shielded himself with the cup, where the spell hit it right in the centre. The cut split in two and shattered all over the floor, with the contents landing all over Rodolphus.

"HOW DARE YOU RODOLPHUS!"

"Come on, Bella. The Dark Lord might call you tonight."

"THE DARK LORD IS WITH SEVVIE! BABY, WITTLE SEVVIE! COWARDLY, HALF-BLOOD!" Bellatrix screamed as curses upon curses flew out of her wand.

Rodolphus seized his own wand from the ground and pointed it at Bellatrix.

"IMPERIO!"

"CRUCIO!"

Green smoke met scarlet light. Bellatrix's seemed to be overpowering Rodolphus's, but Rodolphus's was still strong. With a glint of malice in her eyes, Bellatrix pushed as hard as she could and watched as her spell conquered her husband's. Her spell hit Rodolphus right in the middle. With a squeal of agony, Rodolphus was thrown up into the air.

"AGH! NO! STOP!" Rodolphus screamed as Bellatrix laughed.

"I'm off to Cissy's. Be good, darling husband." Bellatrix casted one more Cruciatus, before vanishing from sight.

* * *

She spiralled into a platinum and preen kitchen with the Black Family Crest painted on one of the walls. At the table sat a tall woman with waist-length blonde hair and deathly-pale skin. Unnerved by the appearance of Bellatrix, the woman simply gestured to a seat beside her.

"Hello Cissy. Don't mind if I drop in?" Bellatrix laughed as she sat down beside her sister and setting her wand on the glass table.

"Not much choice Bella. Not much at all." Narcissa sighed, and stared gloomily into space.

"Any Firewhiskey?" Bellatrix asked as she tried to make conversation with her unusually silent sister.

Narcissa shook her head. "I've heard you've been drinking Bella. It's not healthy. The side-effects are extremely dangerous. It doesn't help anything!"

Bellatrix sighed. She took a lock of her dark hair and swirled it around her finger. "I know! But I've cravings! Do you have Butterbeer at least?"

Narcissa didn't so much glance at Bellatrix, but she whipped out her wand and brought the bottle of Butterbeer and two glasses over to the table. The delicious honey-like substance poured into both of the glasses.

"Not quite Firewhiskey, but a good substitute!" Bellatrix said, licking her lips.

Narcissa nodded, "Caught any more mudbloods or traitors?"

"Almost, but that Snape boy obviously let them go! Then I suddenly become in disgrace with The Dark Lord and had a fight with Rodolphus. Not that I care!" Bellatrix added viciously.

Narcissa merely raised her eyebrows at the mention of The Dark Lord. She took a tiny sip of her drink and began to stare into space again with a vacant expression on her face.

"I'm pregnant, Bella," Narcissa blurted out and dissolved into a fit of tears.

Bellatrix gasped. Her hand clapped over her mouth with such force, her slap echoed around the room. "Pregnant?" Bellatrix stared at her sister; her eyes big with excitement and surprise.

Narcissa nodded. More tears seeped out of her eyes as she met her sister's shocked expression. "I don't know what happened! It was the night of my brith-" Narcissa cut off sharply and wept into her hands.

"Stop that, Cissy! What would Dear Mother say to your silly display of weakness?" Bellatrix said brusquely. She rolled her eyes and began to drink her Butterbeer rather aggressively. Bellatrix herself always guarded herself from emotions. To her, they were the sign of weakness and fragility. But, as far as Bellatrix was concerned, she was a strong and powerful witch and could not resort herself to such feebleness.

"Sorry," Narcissa said as she stopped crying at once. Wiping the remains of her tears from her eyes, she said, "It was the night of my birthday. Someone seemed to have spiked the drinks, and things got pretty wild. The last thing I remember was you and Rodolphus going into one of the rooms together. But after that, my memory was completely lost!"

Bellatrix gaped at Narcissa, her heart hammering. What did Narcissa mean her and Rodolphus "going into one of the rooms"? Either Narcissa was clearly insane, or Bellatrix and Rodolphus were extremely drunk because she would never go into a room with Rodolphus alone!

The colour drained from her face as she tried to remember the night of Narcissa's elegant-turned-wild birthday party. She did remember wolfing down a lot of firewhiskey, but then her memory went blank, but she remembered she was on the floor with a shirt on that wasn't hers'…

"NO! NO! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME?" Bellatrix shrieked, as she tried to get the memory out of her head.

"I didn't know. Because I was off with my own husband in another room!" Narcissa said.

"But you love Malfoy. Why on Merlin's Blood-Traitor beard are you weeping like some weak, love-sick puppy?" Bellatrix spat at her sister, disgusted at her weakness.

"Because… it's… I can't raise a child with the war going on! They would surely target the child. The Aurors I mean, and hold him hostage for Lucius!" Narcissa gasped, and hugged her stomach.

"Oh, shut up Cissy! The Aurors are weak and would never target a stupid child that is worthless! Really Cissy, I expected more from you!"

Narcissa sighed and took another sip from her Butterbeer. She looked down at her cup as if it put her into a very deep hypnotic trance. Every now and then she would sigh and bite her lip in an attempt to keep back her tears.

"I didn't know I was pregnant until yesterday. Almost three weeks after my birthday. I just started to get really, very sick in the morning. I had cravings. They were varied between firewhiskey and chocolate frogs. I realised the symptoms when I was talking to Lucius, who had seen his mother experience cravings with his younger brother. I took the potion test, and it came back positive!" Narcissa burst into explanation after a moment's silence.

Bellatrix nodded, not really taking in what Narcissa was saying. "Really? Cravings? It's probably more of a coincidence, as I have cravings but I'm not pregnant!" Bellatrix laughed, but stopped as she saw the look of horror on her sister's face.

"What kind of cravings?" Narcissa asked, her face draining of colour.

"Oh, you know, Firewhiskey. Nothing else," Bellatrix said.

"Have you been more irritable? More so than usual?"

"Of course not, Cissy! Do I seem irritable to you?" Bellatrix snapped and emptied her cup.

Narcissa bit her lip. She got up from the table and walked into the next room. Bellatrix thought that Narcissa was annoyed with her. But, to be perfectly honest to herself, Narcissa being hostile towards her didn't bother her in the slightest. She was more worried about The Dark Lord's anger with her.

Bellatrix got up from her chair and went to look in Narcissa's kitchen cabinet for Firewhiskey, feeling that Narcissa was lying to her about not having any Firewhiskey.

"This is ridiculous!" Bellatrix muttered under her breath, after not finding any. She walked over to the table, snatched her wand, and muttered a quick summoning spell. Nothing flew out at her, and with that Bellatrix stormed over to the table and, ungraciously, poured out some more Butterbeer.

Narcissa emerged from the doorway, holding a cauldron of green potion. She walked elegantly over to the table and summoned a cup over to her. Looking woefully at the potion, she scooped some of it into her cup and handed it to Bellatrix.

"Drink it!" Narcissa urged.

"No! It looks disgusting!" Bellatrix refused.

Narcissa sighed and looked pleadingly into her sister's eyes, "Please Bellatrix, please drink it!"

Refraining herself from physically throttling Narcissa, Bellatrix grimaced at the potion and drank the green gloop. Screwing her face, she finally emptied the cup. She reached for her Butterbeer, but Narcissa slapped her hand away.

"No! Don't drink or eat anything until the potion has taken its full affect!" Narcissa scolded and kept her hand wrapped firmly around her sister's wrist.

Bellatrix sighed, and waited for any changes. She couldn't feel any. Having never taken the potion or ever hearing about it, she turned to Narcissa, "What was it supposed to do?"

Narcissa sighed, "If you're pregnant, it is supposed to make your ring finger go a purple-colour. It's not extremely reliable. I went to St Mungo's this morning and they did a more thorough check."

Bellatrix laughed, "Well, I'm not pregnant. So if you excuse me I'll have some more Butterbeer!"

As she reached for her cup, Narcissa gasped. Bellatrix turned to Narcissa, her heart thumping. Hardly daring to breathe, Bellatrix asked, "What? WHAT?"

Narcissa let go of the wrist she was holding and switched to the other. She held it up to her sister, whose eyes resembled saucers at this point.

The whole of Bellatrix's ring finger was a brilliant magenta…

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait. Almost over a month! Well, I hope you enjoyed it. And remember to tell me if you hate it, love it or are in two-minds!**

**Happy Easter, and again I'm so sorry for the wait!**

**-TheFrozenSnowflake**


	4. Chapter 4

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk in his office, his brain pounding against is skull. He was absolutely certain that Lord Voldemort had heard the Prophecy. And was even more certain that his "most loyal followers" would give the child up in an instant.

Then, a brilliant idea struck him. It was incredibly perilous, and if it went wrong it could put the safety of those in jeopardy. However, if it went right it could save the whole nation from a nation dictated by the Dark Arts and killings.

Elated by his brainwork, Dumbledore sent four consecutive Patronesses, each of them recording the same message: "Kindly come to my office as soon as you possibly can. This matter is extremely important. And remember, I do enjoy the odd Pumpkin Fizz."

Within five minutes, two men appeared in front of Dumbledore. The first one was strikingly handsome with silky black hair that fell just above his shoulders. His eyes were dark grey, which gave a mysterious vibe to his already dashing good looks.

The second man was very frail, although still good looking, and was sheet-white. His light brown hair shaped his skeletal face, and made his green eyes stand out among the rest of his features. He and his companion both took seats in beside the roaring fireplace, upon Dumbledore's request.

"Good afternoon Remus, Sirius." Dumbledore said, his light blue eyes peering over his half-moon spectacles.

"And you too, Professor- I mean- Albus," Sirius Black said.

"Yes, good afternoon Albus."

They sat in silence for few moments until Dumbledore said, "I suppose you don't know where Lily, James and Peter are? Or should I have sent five. Do you suppose that James and Lily are together at this time?"

Sirius grinned, "When are they never?"

"Sirius!" Remus scolded, but Dumbledore merely chuckled.

"Yes, I thought they would be. Now kindly tell me about last night's ordeal?" Dumbledore said, his voice suddenly serious and grave.

"Well, it all just happened. James, Lily, Remus, Peter and I were in The Three Broomsticks, when we got a warning that there were Death Eaters in Hogsmede. None of us, only Wormtail- Peter- wanted us to leave. I don't think that they were actually physically attacking Hogsmede, nor where they expecting any of the Order to be there. But, when they realised we were there, it turned into a full-scale duel.

"My dear, dear cousin Bellatrix managed to disarm Remus and Lily. While Rabastan and Lucius got James and I. We somehow lost Peter in the commotion, and thought he was captured as well," Sirius said, and let Remus take over the narration.

"You see, Albus, we were taken to Lestrange Manor. We still couldn't find Peter, so it was only four of us in the dungeon. After a short while, Bellatrix took Lily out of the dungeon to torture. She wanted to know where the Order's Headquarters were, and what the Order had planned to do next. Personally, I believe that Voldemort is trying to act upon the Order's actions. Finding ways to be one step ahead of the Order, which is his biggest threat at the moment."

Dumbledore nodded, "I agree with you on the fact that Lord Voldemort is planning his attacks and defences upon the Order's actions. But, with mixed feelings I say, that the Order is no longer his greatest threat. No time for questions, Sirius, I will explain everything thoroughly once the others arrive."

Sirius closed his mouth, but opened it again on the decision that he should resume his place as the narrator, "Yes, then she tortured poor Lily-Flower. We were all yelling and screaming for her and at my loving, compassionate cousin. We thought that she'd die, because she was giving Bellatrix some cheek. But lo and behold, Snivillus Snape-"

"-He means Severus," Remus interjected.

"-Yeah him, he comes along and chases Bellatrix away. We thought he'd kill Lily. James was in an awful state. Really awful. He seemed to have lost his voice and tears were just rolling down his cheeks. And Remus was too. I was too manly to cry, you see-"

"-So those red eyes and wet cheeks were just an illusion?" Remus sighed sarcastically.

"-Yes Moony. If you don't mind, I'd like to recount the tale to Professor Dumbledore with no interruptions. Well anyway, Snape comes and gives Lily back all our wands. Lily comes and frees us with some crafty wand work and the five of us apparated out of there."

Albus nodded, recounting the tale in his mind. After a few minutes of an awkward silence, he said, "Where was your Peter during your kidnapping?"

"Oh, well he was back at the Potter Residence. He thought that we'd all apparated and left him. He said he'd managed to stun and kill a few Death Eaters. I didn't know he could so much levitate!" Sirius said, his smile showing only utter pride in his friend's talents.

Albus nodded again. Before he could say another word, the two Potters and Peter arrived at Dumbledore's door. They were all looking extremely bewildered and a bit anxious. Upon Dumbledore's request, they took a seat beside Remus and Sirius.

"Hello Professor," James Potter said. He was an extremely good looking man, with messy black hair, hazel eyes and a tall, lean build. He wore glasses, which framed his face perfectly.

"How are you," Lily greeted her former teacher with the eagerness of an eleven year old.

"Yes. Hello." Peter squeaked. Peter Pettigrew was short and stout, with mousy brown hair and two protruding teeth,

"Good day to you all. Sirius and Remus were informing me on your recent kidnapping." At this, Dumbledore noticed how Peter refused to meet his eye. Although a great believer in trust, Dumbledore decided to not hold this particular action against him.

"Now, you are probably all wondering why I asked you to be here. And to that, you question will be answered in a moment. But, let me ask you, James and Lily, a few first. These questions will not be very kind, but I would expect that you will answer me fully, and to trust me with your answers."

James and Lily nodded, their hands holding each other's across the seat.

"Now. Recently, you have informed me of your longing to have a child, yes?"

"Yes, Albus." James answered.

"But, forgive me, you are unable to have the child due to being hit by a spell during a duel against the Death Eaters. A spell which can cause death, but if saved in time, the anti-dote can cause infertility as a side-effect?" Dumbledore asked, but got a deathly silence before an answer.

"Yes. I-it is just so hard to know that I-I'll never be a mother," Lily said, her eyes watering. James pulled her unto his shoulder, calming her down with hair strokes.

"I apologise for the distress I seem to be causing. But, what I ask will be greatly beneficial. If you, of course, decide to accept the task." Dumbledore said.

"What is the task?" James asked, his eyes bright with curiosity.

"That is where the problem lies. It is to be noted that the task lies on chance and luck. I myself will perform the actual risk, while you, if you choose to accept, will have to do the rest of the work. I shall, of course, support you in any way I possibly can.

"There was a Prophecy that was made only yesterday," Dumbledore paused for a moment, and then said, "The Prophecy tells us that a boy born as the seventh month dies, will be able to defeat Lord Voldemort."

"What? Someone? Someone that's not you, Albus?" Lily said with her eyes round with surprise and delight.

"Yes, certainly. I am not destined to defeat Lord Voldemort. I have tried, but this boy's future is written. If, of course, the plan goes right. If it doesn't, then it will not be good for the magical community."

"So what do we have to do? Do we have to find the boy? How do we know which boy it is, as there is millions born in July each year?" Sirius asked enthusiastically.

Dumbledore sighed, "I'm afraid there is two failings in the plan. One is that the boy has to be born into the circle of the Death Eaters. And the other is that Lord Voldemort already knows the Prophecy."

There was audible gasps echoing around the small room. Dumbledore let them mutter among themselves before continuing.

"Yes, I'm afraid we were interrupted by Severus Snape."

Sirius stood up, his face scarlet with anger and his fist clenched. Remus tried to pull Sirius back down, but Sirius shook him off.

"What does Snape want?" Sirius spat the name so viciously, that Peter flinched.

"Sirius, sit down! He saved your backside yesterday," Remus said. And with that, Sirius sat down, although his features were screwed up in a ferocious scowl.

"Sorry, Albus. Continue."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his glasses. With a small chuckle, he said, "Yes. Old enemies are hard to forgive. Even after saving a life. I'm sure you remember only too well, James.

"Severus, although he saved your lives yesterday, is still extremely loyal to Lord Voldemort. His values parallel Lord Voldemort's and he has failed to see the difference between power and evil. Two things that run hand in hand but there is a slight difference, that some are too ignorant to see."

"But, Albus, what do Lily and I have to do?" James asked.

"James and Lily. I have put my absolute faith in you. Would you please take the boy and raise him as your own? This is the chance the nation has been waiting for."

Lily and James both froze in their seats, there expression unreadable. The only sound that could be heard in the room, for what seemed like hours, was the rushed breathing of Lily. Finally, James spoke up, "You want us, Lily and I, to raise the child that could save the world?"

"Yes. You can decline, but you are the preferred candidates for the job."

Lily and James nodded, both looking as confused as ever. Dumbledore knew it wouldn't be easy to just land a child upon them, but this plan could really change the wizarding world forever. He watched as the pair whispered to each other. As far as Dumbledore could see, Lily was all for the plan but James seemed like he had doubts.

"So, you want Lily and I to raise the child of a Death Eater?" James thought aloud to Dumbledore.

"Yes, that is the plan."

"Albus! Why on earth would we raise the pureblood-maniac child of a Voldemort supporter? Why would Lily and I want to do a favour for those murders? They are bigoted, prejudiced scum! And I would rather not be associated with them!" James rose from his seat, his face almost identical to that of a beetroot. He stared right into Dumbledore's eyes, not caring about the pleas from Lily to sit back down.

Dumbledore, who remained seated, sighed. He stared back into James's eyes, but his glare was without wrath. Instead it wore an expression of deep understanding, but with also a tiny hint of impatience.

"My dear James. Why don't you ask your friend Sirius? As he was raised by these "bigoted, prejudiced scum", as you say. I do not mean any offence, Sirius."

James relaxed his glare and glanced at his friend Sirius, who looked rather annoyed. Sirius stood up and stared back at an apologetic James and said, "Sorry to burst you bubble, but I believe, and I'm saying this as an active member of the Order, I was raised by these scumbags. Did I turn out bad like the rest of them? Am I not by blood related to Voldemort's best lieutenant? And when I say best, I do, without one doubt, mean worst."

Sirius viciously spat out the last few words of his short speech. He sat back down beside Lily and focused on Dumbledore. Avoiding James's eye, he said, "I think that it will be best if James and Lily can raise this unfortunate child. If they don't, I will. Even though I don't have a clue about childcare. But I'll do it if no one else will! I'll fight Voldemort, and give this child the upbringing it deserves!"

"Thank you, Sirius. I will consider you as a candidate. Now, James, Lily. Are you absolutely sure you don't want this child?" Dumbledore said.

Lily glanced at James with a pleading expression on her face. James sat for a moment, deep in thought. After a moment of intense silence, James finally said, "We'll do it. The child will have the best upbringing any child could ever wish for! I promise you, Albus, I promise you that we'll love it unconditionally and raise the child to be strong, open-minded and happy. Even if it is just Lily and I left to raise it alone. We'll do it!"

The room burst into applause. Even Dumbledore himself gave a light chuckle and a clap. Sirius looked positively radiant, while Lily was trying to choke back tears of happiness.

"You won't be alone. I'll chip in and help, of course," Remus said.

"I'll be the best uncle ever! Baby Prongs and Uncle Padfoot! We'll be partners in crime, I'm telling you!" Sirius said excitedly.

"And me too! I'll help!" Peter added.

"Well, it seems to be settled. James and Lily, you don't know how much I appreciate this. And might I add that it is best not to tell the child where he originated," Dumbledore said.

Lily nodded, "Of course. We'll take any appropriate measure for the child. But Albus, how do we know which child it is? There could be other children born to Death Eaters in July."

"Ah, Lord Voldemort will mark the child as his own equal. This child will have the power that Lord Voldemort himself knows not."

"So, this is it? In nine months, I'm going to be a father!" James said, glowing with excitement and pride.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, I'm extremely sorry for not updating. With exams and everything, I was so busy. I haven't really had a schedueled update for this story, but I hope to update within the next two weeks. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know many of you were expecting to see a mad and maybe murderous Bella, but I can promise you that will come in the next chapter. This chapter will just add to the plot and will make much more sense later on. **

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

She didn't believe it for a second. It was improbable. Impossible, if you must. Why, Bellatrix was never to bore a child with Rodolphus. She was never to become one of those "sickening-sweet" mothers. No, she was to serve the Dark Lord for the rest of her life. And even in the afterlife, if she could help it. She'd only willingly indulge in the Dark Lord himself. She would never become a mother. Even becoming a wife was nauseating for her. And that is why Bellatrix decided that the test was false.

"But, Bella! Surely it's true. You've all the symptoms and everything! Go to St Mungo's and get a proper check!" Narcissa hissed one day, about four months after the test.

Bellatrix took her hand back, and stared at the alarmingly purple finger, "And let them cart me off to Azkaban. That stupid, mudblood-loving Ministry has put Aurors everywhere! The only reason you weren't sent is because you are not a Death Eater. No, merely a supporter!" Bellatrix snapped back, as if it was shameful that any of her kin should be anything less than "devoted follower".

"Bella. Forgive me, but you're showing!"

Narcissa watched anxiously as her sister's eyes lit up in fury. It was one of those trembling rages that started in the chest and worked its way all around the body, making the possessor feel as though they want to strangle everything within twenty metres reach. For Bellatrix, she usually did.

"HOW DARE YOU?! I HAVE NEVER BEEN SLIMMER OR HEALTHIER! I AM FINE! I HAVE NO TIME FOR BABIES AND FILTHY MOTHERHOOD! I AM A SERVANT OF THE DARK LORD!"

Narcissa sighed, and patted her own growing baby-bump. After a moment, she said, "I never meant it in that way. But, you do seem like you're pregnant. What about those firewhiskey cravings?"

"Gone! A long time ago! There, Cissy! I'm not pregnant! Now, keep your goody-two-shoe mouth shut!" Bellatrix said as she read what the Prophet said about her with a twisted smile.

It was no further mentioned since that day.

The seasons seemed to come in and out quite quickly. Within a blink of an eye, May faded out and June came in with no change in weather; wet, cold and windy. It was around that time, Rodolphus has noticed something particular about his wife's figure.

"Bella?" Rodolphus said one morning after a fierce battle with the Order of the Phoenix.

They were in the kitchen, both sporting large bruises and gnashes. Not only had they lost blood, but they had also lost the battle. Many Death Eaters were taken by violent rays flashing out of nowhere. The only real comfort in this was the fact that Bellatrix had injured her "blood-traitor" cousin so severely, he had to be taken to St Mungos.

"What Rodulphus? Can't you see I'm bleeding?!" Bella snapped back. She had a huge cut about her cheekbone, which would not stop oozing out blood no matter how many spells and potions she applied to it.

"And I'm bleeding too! You're not fighting this battle alone! I'm just saying that…well…you've gotten quite round," Rodolphus added reluctantly. He watched in fear as his wife's witchy, dark eyes turned on him in rage.

"YOU! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! YOU DARE TO CALL ME OUT ON THE FACT THAT YOU THINK I'M ROUND?! WELL, LESTRANGE, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU'RE COMMENTS ABOUT ME! YOU DESERVE WHAT IS COMING FOR YOU! CRUCIO!"

Bellatrix had said it with such anger and sincerity, that she could almost feel the pain radiating out of Rodolphus and vibrating the floor of her rather dark living room. She watched him squirming and begging for mercy for a whole six minutes, before she let him off.

He got up off the floor, his face pale but angry. He looked at his wife with vengeance, but did not speak. He returned to tending to his own cuts and grazes, which seemed to have throbbed more violently than before.

_Serves his right. Mocking ME like that _Bellatrix thought viciously. Her conscience was limited. Never has Bellatrix regretted anything in her life before. _Marrying that filthy little kiss up might be one, though _she thought, digging her nails into a cloth she was holding up against her cheek.

"OUCH!" She suddenly yelped in pain. More blood poured out of the gash, quicker and thicker than she had to deal with. "WHAT SPELL IS THIS?"

Rodolphus turned around to her, but remained silent. He got up and walked out of the kitchen. Bellatrix did not know where he was going, nor did she care. Her main priority was to kill every last one of the Order Members, who had defeated them in this battle. Sure, the Deaths Eaters had won many battles before, but that did not matter to the Dark Lord. Their punishment may be brutal, but his disappointment was something Bellatrix could not take.

"Stupid Lucius. "No, Bella, it would be better if we attacked from behind" As if they weren't prepared for that! Why did Cissy marry that ignorant fool, I don't know. Believe me there are better purebloods-"

Without warning, a bent over Narcissa appeared in the kitchen of her elder sister out of nowhere. Her face was deeply lined and sickly pale. She was holding her stomach in her hands, on the verge of tears. She hobbled over to Bellatrix, almost falling flat on her face.

"Bella!" Narcissa gasped.

Bellatrix, as alarmed as she was, got up on her feet and stood back from her sister. Showing pain in that manner was a sure sign of weakness. Something Bellatrix always believed Narcissa was.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bellatrix hissed.

"Please, Bella! My water is broke!"

"So? Use magic to fix it!"

"No, no. What I meant was, the baby is coming. My baby. Please can you help? Lucius is away-"

"DO NOT MENTION THE NAME OF THAT STUPID LITTLE DIRT-RAG!" Bellatrix boomed.

"Yes, yes, alright. JUST PLEASE HELP!" Narcissa begged, her face winced. Whether it was with desperation or pain, Bellatrix didn't know.

"What is all the commotion?" A deep voice appeared from the door.

The sisters spun round to see Rodolphus leaning against the door frame, his arms and face were covered in scars and grazes.

"Go away, Rodolphus!" Bellatrix snapped at her husband.

"Now, now, Bella. No need for that tone. I simply asked the gentle Black why she is causing a ratchet in our house."

Narcissa looked over at Rodolphus coldly, and with all her energy, she managed to say, "First of all, Lestrange, I'm a Malfoy, not Black. And if you want to see the gentle one of the family, try our dear sister Andromeda. I'm sure the blood traitor would love to have you over for tea."

"She's no sister of mine. Alright! Alright, I'll help you. But you've got to stop your screaming! You owe me big time, Cissy." Bellatrix said, as Narcissa let out a high-pitched squeal.

"I'll owl Lucius. But what shall I get in return, Mrs Malfoy?" Rodolphus asked cuttingly.

Narcissa, who was now sprawled on the floor, answered between screams, "You'll… Get… Anything! ARRG! MAKE IT STOP!"

"HOW THE HELL CAN I MAKE IT STOP?" Bellatrix roared at her sister.

"JUST… TAKE… EVERYTHING… OFF MY LOWER END!" Narcissa cried in pain.

"That'll be one hell of a sight!" Bellatrix snapped, but begrudgingly did as she was told.

Narcissa was screaming now, every muscle in her body seemed to be crying with pain. Bellatrix, as ignorant as she was, watched her baby Cissy squeal with pain. She had rarely felt pity for the blonde, but she had found herself squirming with it. She could never show it of course. Mother always raised her to be _strong_.

"What now? And stop making that awful racquet, Cissy. You're giving me a migraine."

Narcissa's face was streamed with tears now. She pushed and pushed, but she couldn't seem to relieve her pain. Never had Bellatrix seen her sibling in so much agony. Even when she used Narcissa to practise spells on. No, this was a different type of pain. Very different indeed.

A sudden, loud pop appeared. There stood Lucius Malfoy, tall and proud but with a worried frown between his pale eyebrows. He rushed over to his wife, who was still screeching and crying.

"Narcissa! Why are you on the floor?" Lucius said, but Narcissa, still overcome with pain, couldn't answer.

Lucius then turned to Bella, "Not a bed? Not even a pillow? You act as if you have never been pregnant yourself."

Bellatrix glared at Lucius, breathing very slowly. She said in a forced-calm voice, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, please Bella. Narcissa is always telling me how you are clearly denying obvious late-stage pregancy."

Bellatrix gasped. She threw herself at the ground in fury. Now level with Naricssa and Lucius, she growled, "Is this true, Narcissa? Have you been saying I'm pregnant, when I've clearly told you I'm not?"

"NO…YES! I'M SORRY! WE'LL…TALK…LATER!" Narcissa squealed, not banging her fists on the floor, as if to rid her body of the pain.

"Of course, looking at you, I'm surprised you haven't worked it out yourself." Lucius said smoothly.

"WELL, IT LOOKS LIKE WE BOTH DON'T NOTICE ANYTHING! YOU WERE SURE THERE WAS NONE OF THE ORDER STANDING BEHIND HOGSMEDE! JUST WIZARD FOLK, AS PLAIN AS ANYTHING! "BETTER IF WE ATTACK FROM BEHIND"! LOOK WHERE THAT GOT US!" Bellatrix yelled, pointing to her scars, which were still oozing blood. Narcissa's squeals were now completely drowned by Bellatrix's roars.

Lucius stood up, not breaking eye contact with the unstable brunette, "You weren't planning very well either! "Attack head on". As if the order weren't prepared. Only half of the Death Eaters came with me. The other half were your responsibility!"

"THE THICK HALF! YOU GOT MUCH BETTER FIGHTERS! I GOT MULCIBAR AND GOYLE! GOYLE'S SO THICK HE COULND'T TELL ONE END OF A WAND FROM THE OTHER!"

"…Uh, Bella-"

"NOT NOW, RODOLPHUS! AND THEN THERE'S CRABBE, WHO ISN'T SURE WHAT PLANET HE'S ON!"

"Lucius, I th-"

"A minute, Lestrange. Well, you think you're so great! Your family is tainted! Black? Your dear cousin who you sworn fought only for the rights of purebloods? DEAD! Traitor, in fact and you know that! Your sister? Ran off with a good-for-nothing muggle! And let's not get started on your Order-fighting, mudblood-loving cousin! Dresses like a muggle! A disgrace to the Black family name!" Lucius said, now drawing his wand.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU HAVE NERVE! CALLING OUT ONE OF THE OLDEST AND RICHEST PUREBLOOD FAMILIES IN WIZARDING HISTORY!"

"LUCIUS! YOUR WIFE HAS HALF A HEAD OUT OF HER!" Rodolphus shouted across the room. Both Lucius and Bellatrix came back down to earth, slipping their wands back in their place.

"Oh! My! Narcissa, darling, I never even realised!" Lucius said, kneeling by her side. With a wave of his wand a bed appeared. A second wave, and Narcissa was lying on it, her etched face screwed up and breathing deeply. Within a few more pushed, squeals and soothing from Lucius a round-face pink baby lay in Lucius' arms taking its first gasp of life.

"Here, Narcissa." Lucius said, handing his wife their first born.

"Oh!" Narcissa gasped, tears pouring from her eyes. Immediately, there was a strong resemblance between her son and that of his father. Although only minute old, he was certainly going to have the same proud manner as his father. They shared the same eyes and hair. However, there was something different about them. Something that linked Narcissa to him even more.

"He's got a Black nose. Father had the same, along with his ears," Bellatrix said, looking over Narcissa's shoulder. No longer was she thinking about how angry she was at Lucius nor how annoyed she was at Narcissa. The Dark Lord himself didn't even cross her mind at this time. She lost herself in this tiny from of a person.

Tomorrow, she will complain loudly about her bed being in the kitchen with Narcissa and baby Draco perched on it. And she will wake the child by endorsing in a screaming match with Lucius, while a hex only just misses Rodolphus.

But, right now, tomorrow can wait.

* * *

**You may be disappointed with that chapter. Sorry for the bit of nostalgia near the end. **

**And, again, I know again, I apologize for being SUPER late. 5 or 6 months, I think.**

**I can wholly promise that the real good stuff will start happening in chapter 6. And I won't be 6 months late then. **

**Thanks for reading and being so patient!**


	6. Chapter 6

Pain!

Never had she experienced so much pain. Not even when her own Master had punished her. Seeing the disappointment in his eyes was enough to make Bellatrix want to torture herself. But now, this was worse. This wasn't the kind of pain you experience a few days after battle. That pain was normally smothered by either elation or defeat. There was something not right. It felt as if something inside of her was about to explode.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of us, Bella? Is my plan not up to your standards?" A crisp voice came from the top of the long, ovular table.

Bellatrix was silent for a few moments before completely grasping what he had said, "Pardon, My Lord?"

Voldemort rose swiftly from his chair, addressing her directly, "You are grimacing. Is there something you'd like to tell me?" His red eyes clashed with her brown, searching deep into her admittedly very small, black soul.

Bellatrix swallowed, and fixed her features to look as innocent as Bellatrix could be, "No, no my Lord. I was just- Oooah!"

"Ha! Lestrange why don't you dig yourself a bigger hole, ya cranky bitch!" Another voice came, but Bellatrix ignored it. She was more concerned about how she was going to hide all the liquid that had somehow covered the floor underneath her.

"Enough Carrow! Now, my dear Bellatrix, what are you hiding from your master?" Voldemort glided elegantly up to her. He put an icy, skeletal hand on her shoulder, forcing her up.

"My Lord!" Bellatrix exclaimed, momentarily forgetting about her pain.

"Lord Voldemort declares at once you must go!" He said. He leaned in close to her and whispered, "Whatever you have or what was yours, give it to me and you shall be rewarded."

"My Lord, I don't know what you are-" Bellatrix was cut off and pushed toward the door. She stumbled, holding her stomach. Hurriedly, she left, leaving only silence behind her.

"My Lord, don't you think I should go with her?" Rudolphus said, avoiding his master's eye.

"No Lestrange. Let's see what we make of her loyalty."

Only three people in the room knew what he meant, but no one dared to question.

* * *

Fire!

She felt as if her insides were on fire. Not the type of fire you feel when you stare into your master's eyes, or when he coos "Bella" softly. This was a different fire. It wasn't the fire you felt whenever you see your little cousin befriend werewolves, traitors, Mudbloods or when the Order comes when you've just rounded up a brigade of muggles. This was a different type of fire. It was a raw flame, unguarded. It was spreading throughout her, suffocating every last thought she had.

"BELLA! What are you-? What's wrong?" A high-pitched squeal came. With her last blast of energy, she appariated herself to somewhere she knew was safe and could fix her again.

"Nothing! Nothing! FIRE!" Bellatrix said, as her insides pulled against her.

"A FIRE? FIRE? WHERE?" Narcissa squealed again, grabbing her wand from the table.

"No, no! I feel as if I'm on fire? What the hell did you put in that dinner last night?" Bellatrix said, trying to supress her pain.

"What? Nothing! Bella, I've been telling you for months that you're pregnant. But now I think you're going into labour."

"NONSENSE! IF I WAS PREGNANT DO YOU THINK I'D BE FIT TO RUN AROUND THE COUNTRY DISPOSING OF ANY MUGGLE WHO CROSSES MY WAY?" Bellatrix roared her throat raw. She sat down on the floor. Her face flushed with anger and screwed up with pain.

"Bella, listen to me. You've been ignoring me for months! You. Are. Pregnant. You got pregnant at my birthday party and you're still pregnant. You don't have to keep it. You can deny any relation to the child. But you have to get it out. I'll take it temporarily, but it is coming out, and you have to let it!" Narcissa said bravely to her hot-headed, ruthless sister.

Bellatrix stared at her, her pulses echoing in the silence. At first she felt as if she was going to hit, kick or bite Narcissa. But looking at her sister's concerned, pale face she gave in. For the first time in her life she accepted. She tolerated. She was ready to give into the pleas of another.

"FINE! But promise me I don't have to see that thing after today."

"Promise. Now lie down, no not on the floor. I'll accio a bed." Narcissa did a quick summoning spell and a bed landed in the middle of her kitchen. Bellatrix lay on it, while Narcissa went to get a few towels to preserve Bellatrix's modestly and to catch blood.

Bellatrix lay, feeling her contractions get more frequent and more painful. She couldn't do anything. She wondered how the child survived, under all the battles and stress the Order brought. She wondered what Rudolphus should think. Just because she was having his biological child doesn't mean that they are anything more than partners in battles. _No_, she thought _he won't find out. He doesn't know and never will know. _

Narcissa emerged with towels, blankets, hot water bottles and everything else. She sat at Bellatrix's side, trying to sooth her in between contractions. But Bellatrix became irritable, telling her to "Keep that goody-two shoes mouth shut and let me give birth."

"I'm only trying to help, Bella. You know I've given birth before."

"Yes- OHOAOAOAHH- you should be crowned the goddess of mothers for giving birth to one ruddy child less than a month ago." Bellatrix snapped. The pain was exhausting her. But if she could get through a six or seven hour battle with the Order flying jinxes and hexes and whatever else at her, she could get through childbirth. Besides, _Narcissa _got through it.

"For goodness sake Bella. You can't be grateful for anything without saying something completely- I SEE A HEAD!" Narcissa ran around to the end of the bed and after a few more contractions and a string of swear words that made Narcissa gasp, Narcissa caught the child as it took its first gasp of air.

"Born on the thirty-first of July nineteen-eighty at thirty-two minutes past five. Isn't he beautiful?" Narcissa thought out loud. With a quick swipe of her wand, she washed the baby clean and wrapped it up in one of Draco's blankets, nursing it.

"He? Did you say he?" Bellatrix asked, her voice soft as it had never been before.

"Yes, Bella. It's a boy. And a beautiful one too."

"Oh," Bellatrix said, sounding, by some bizarre expense, upset.

Narcissa smirked at her sister, "Would you like to hold him? Not as a mother, but just to see him?"

Bellatrix nodded and took the baby gently off her sister. She gasped as soon as she saw him. He was beautiful. He was dark-haired and swarthy- just like a Black should be. He was incredibly fine-featured and Bellatrix knew he'd grow up to have bone structure that could halve a diamond. His nose, his mouth, his hairline. It was all Black.

"But his eyes, Cissy. His eyes are shocking green. That's not very Black-like is it?" Bellatrix asked, staring right into the eyes of the new-born child.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Green eyes are recessive to brown. Blacks have been known to have different coloured eyes pop up now and again. I have blue. Our great-great-great- I forget how many generations back- father had green eyes. I guess it was just passed down through genetics or something."

"Oh. Interesting," Bellatrix said shortly. She looked down at the baby again. A feeling spread throughout her. It was a warm sort of feeling; almost fuzzy. It was a sickly feeling, but at that moment Bellatrix didn't mind. It was a beautiful feeling. Different from all the other feelings she'd ever felt. It didn't twist her soul, or fuel the fire. She didn't understand it, or even knew if she liked it. All she knew is that it was there and it wouldn't go away.

"Bella. Sorry to interrupt you, but do you still want to give it away?" Narcissa asked, beaming as though she couldn't help it.

"No, yes- what? I don't know, Cissy, He's beautiful but I don't actually know-" Bellatrix stopped short. A large crash came from below her. Jumping up and dressing herself appropriately, she handed the baby to Narcissa.

"Take it and follow me." Bellatrix led Narcissa out of the kitchen and down the hallway. She paused, listening out for clues to who or what the noise was.

"Bella, I hear footsteps. Coming from the cellar." Narcissa whispered.

Bellatrix listened again. There were indeed footsteps and they were coming closer and closer and closer. She walked towards them only stopping when she saw about four or five hooded figures walking towards her.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," A cold, haughty voice said from behind the hood.

Narcissa jumped, almost dropping the baby.

"Who goes there?" Bellatrix said, her voice slightly shaking from the party of emotions inside her.

They all took down their hoods one-by-one. The first was Lucius, proud and vain; next was Rabastan, her brother-in-law; third was her own husband Rudolphus who looked surprised and worried all at once; next was her own master, The Dark Lord himself; and finally Severus Snape took off his hood with an air of satisfied smugness about him.

"My Lord!" Bellatrix exclaimed, bowing at his feet.

"Ah, you say that Lestrange. You say that indeed. But am I your Lord?" Voldemort asked, his voice crisp, soft and dangerous.

Bellatrix looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock, "My Lord! I am your most loyal and devoted servant. Why would you question my loyalty? What have I done?"

Voldemort glided over to Narcissa. She stiffened at the sight of him, her breaths deep and long.

"Let me see the child," He snarled. Narcissa hesitated, but looking over at Bellatrix's nodding gestures she gave him her nephew.

He held the baby at arm's length, for all to see. "This child here is prophesied to destroy me. A boy born as the seventh month dies, the offspring of two of my most loyal followers is out to kill me."

Bellatrix gasped. Fear flushed through her. Shakily she said, "But My Lord! Surely it can't be my child. My child would be raised as a loyal and devoted follower of yours! He can't destroy you, as you would be more powerful than any colic-inflicted infant!"

Voldemort stared at her, his scarlet eyes scanning her movements. He moved over to her, forcing the baby in her arms. He was so close to her, she felt his breaths tingling down her neck, increasing her heart rate. He whispered, "And that, Bella, is where you come in. We all know prophecies tend to be accurate. Lord Voldemort does not take any chances. But you have the choice between giving me your child, whom you couldn't have _"bonded"_ with, or defying me your Master, your Lord and much, much more."

Bellatrix turned into him, her nose up against his chin. He breathed into her, and she relished in his air. She left his eyes momentarily to glance at Narcissa and then at Rudolphus. Narcissa wept, silently and subtle but Bellatrix knew that the tears were still there. She knew that she was crying for the loss of a nephew who had no hope in hell of surviving. Rudolphus on the other hand looked worried. She knew he didn't really care about the child, but about their position in the Death Eaters. He was probably disgusted that this child could potentially destroy their master.

As she was flicking her eyes between her sister, master and husband, she suddenly heard a voice. A curt, smug voice say, "My Lord, Bellatrix here isn't possibly questioning her loyalty, is she?"

Voldemort looked in her eyes and held her gaze, "Of course not, Severus. She has a choice. And she will make the right choice."

In that moment, a baby upstairs bawled and Narcissa rushed to sooth him. In that moment, the baby in her arms closed his eyes, basking in his innocence. In that moment, her eyes clashed with Voldemort's and the fire within her restarted. Flaming, raging as though it would come out of her and set the house alight.

The fire was greater than it ever was before. And in that moment, she looked into the source of the fire. It filled her head, heart, eyes, anything it could reach would ignite. As he stared at her, no longer was it a question about loyalty and devotion. It was much, much more.

And perhaps it was that much, much more that prompted Bellatrix to set herself alight while the words, "Yes, my Lord," tripped of her tongue.

* * *

**Hi all! **

**I would like to wholeheartedly apologize for not updating for ANOTHER 6 months. I've been really, really busy. **

**But now that the summer's here, I plan to update more often and I'll try to stick to that for you guys.**

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter and for sticking with my story- even though it's been around for a year and a half and only has six chapters.**

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! **

**-GoldenSnitch073**


End file.
